A Kiss After a Kiss
by Ritard.S.Quint
Summary: Hinata tiba-tiba saja menolak berciuman dengan Naruto. Kenapa, ya? Padahal Naruto sudah meyakinkan kalau bibirnya sudah steril tralala trilili dari segala kuman yang ada. Tapi tetap saja Hinata enggan...


**A Kiss After a Kiss**

Author: Ritardando Stanza Quint

Disclaimer: Masashi _Kissu_moto /O.O\ err, **Kishimoto**-sensei

Rated: T

Genre: Romance

Pairing: NaruHina

A/N: Hanya sebuah fic pendek yang terbayang setelah baca artikel di majalah :p

* * *

><p>Hinata tidak mau mencium Naruto. Dan Naruto mencak-mencak di hadapannya, menanyakan alasannya. Dengan takut-takut Hinata menjawabnya.<p>

"_E-etto_... Tadi Naruto_-kun_ syuting dengan Sasuke_-kun_, dan k-kalian ber..." Hinata menghentikan kalimatnya, sebelah tangannya menutup mulutnya sedikit dengan ragu.

Naruto langsung paham. Ia adalah seorang pemain film, dan seperti kata Hinata tadi, ia baru saja syuting di hotel ini, tepatnya satu lantai di bawah mereka berada. Saat ini Naruto dan para pemain sedang mendapatkan waktu istirahat mereka, maka dari itu Naruto naik ke lantai atas, ke kamar hotel yang sudah disediakan produser khusus untuknya. Di sana ia menemukan Hinata yang sedang membenahi vas bunga di atas meja.

Setelah mengobrol sejenak dengan Hinata, Naruto ingin menciumnya. Tapi Hinata tidak. Itu sedikit mengherankan karena Hinata biasanya tidak pernah menolak setiap ciuman yang Naruto berikan. Sekarang setelah Hinata mengatakan alasannya, Naruto pun mengerti. Karena...

... Dalam film itu, ia berperan sebagai seorang gay. Dan dia baru saja mencium lawan mainnya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Tentu saja itu tuntutan peran. Naruto sama sekali tidak berminat pada hubungan _crack_ seperti itu. _Sorry guys, he's straight. With Hinata._

"Astaga –Hinata, itu hanya bersentuhan biasa! Hanya sampai di depan bibir!" Naruto berusaha menjelaskan. "Setelah itu, sutradara langsung men-_cut_ adegan kami."

"Ta-tapi tetap saja..." Hinata masih terlihat enggan.

"Dan untuk kau ketahui, aku segera melap bibirku dengan tisu antiseptik," tambah Naruto lagi.

Hinata menggeleng. Ia masih terlalu takut untuk... menyentuhkan bibirnya ke milik Naruto yang... baru saja dicium Sasuke. Bukannya jijik dengan saliva Sasuke yang mungkin tertempel di sana –Hinata bergidik saat memikirkan ini- tapi ia merasa risih, tidak lebih. Lagipula, ia tahu betul Sasuke juga tipe _straight_ seperti ia dan Naruto. Jadi apa yang harus dikhawatirkan?

Hinata enggan. Meskipun ia tahu itu tuntutan peran, tapi ia tidak siap. Ia tidak mau bibir kekasihnya terkontaminasi bibir lain, walau hanya bersentuhan sedikit. Baginya yang mengagungkan hubungan _straight_, itu sedikit... menjijikkan.

"Aku bisa sikat gigi dan berkumur dengan cairan antiseptik kalau kau minta," kata Naruto memecahkan lamunan Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng. Tidak, bukan itu yang ia inginkan. Sesungguhnya ia percaya bibir Naruto sudah bersih dari segala sisa-sisa syuting tadi, tapi entah kenapa ia masih merasa enggan.

Naruto kemudian tertunduk. "Aku mengerti," katanya dengan nada pilu. "Kau mau minta putus denganku, kan?"

"H-hah?" Sungguh, tak pernah sekalipun terlintas di benak Hinata Naruto akan berkata seperti itu. "Bu-bukan! Bukan begitu, Naruto_-kun_!" Hinata menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan sedikit memiringkannya tak mengerti. "Jadi apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?"

"Uhm... _e-etto_..." Hinata memainkan jarinya gugup, sedikit menundukkan kepala agar surai poni menutupi mata lavendernya yang terlihat ragu. "A-aku... Apa Naruto_-kun_ yakin tadi hanya bersentuhan... sedikit d-dengan... Sasuke_-kun_?"

"Tidak, kami berciuman panas sekali sampai si _Teme_ kehabisan napasnya!" sahut Naruto sengit. Hinata terhenyak, tidak menduga Naruto akan menggunakan nada itu padanya. "Kenapa sih kau terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu? Sudah kubilang, Hinata_-chan_. Bibir kami cuma bersentuhan sedikit, tapi kenapa kau tak mau mengerti?"

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Naruto marah. Dan sekarang ia disalahkan karena dianggap terlalu mementingkan diri sendiri. Mungkin Naruto benar, seharusnya ia tidak mempermasalahkan itu sampai sejauh ini. Toh ini resiko pekerjaan Naruto, kan? Seharusnya sebagai kekasih Naruto, ia mendukung lelaki itu, bukan bertindak konyol seperti ini.

Melihat Hinata diam saja, Naruto beringsut mendekat. Tanpa peringatan, ia mencium Hinata selembut mungkin dan berusaha untuk berhati-hati. Ia tidak ingin membuat Hinata sakit hati, atau menganggapnya terlalu memaksakan kehendaknya pada gadis itu. Ia hanya ingin menjelaskan, selamanya bibir itu milik Hinata. Bukan yang lain, apalagi Sasuke.

"Sekarang kau mengerti, Hinata_-chan_?" kata Naruto setelah melepaskan ciumannya. "Cuma kau, Hinata Hyuuga yang kuizinkan menyentuh semua dalam mulutku. Aku tak sudi kalau yang melakukannya si _Teme_. Aku cuma mau Hinata."

.

.

.

Tidak, Hinata tidak merona karena Naruto menciumnya.

Bukan, Hinata merasa ada kupu-kupu menggelitik perutnya dan membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang bukan karena dirinya satu-satunya orang yang diizinkan menjelajahi mulut Naruto.

Ya, Hinata bahagia karena Naruto hanya menginginkan dirinya. Dan itu semua, sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Sekarang kau percaya, Hinata_-chan_?"

Dan kini, Hinata tidak perlu waktu untuk balas mengangguk. "Aku selalu percaya pada Naruto_-kun._"

.

.

.

_Love is not always about kiss, but through kiss, you can show the love._

**=FIN=**

A/N: Umm, aneh ya? Nggak terasa feel NaruHina-nya? Gomenasai, minna-san, aku hanya berpikir pairing yang cocok untuk fic ini cuma NaruHina. Lagipula, akhir-akhir ini mindsetku NH, jadi yah lumayanlah buat nambah2 fic NH di arsip :)

**Review?**


End file.
